The Proving Ground
"Welcome to the Proving Ground". "I am Vuxo, and I will be your tester". "This is where the limits of mortals, deities, robots, aliens, and all manner of life are put to the test". "You will face me in 1 on 1 combat, use whatever abilities you must use in order to survive for 10 minutes". "If you last against me for 10 minutes, I will grant you a new power, ability, item, form, whatever I decide to do". "Do not fear me however, for I will not kill you". "You will either survive for 10 minutes or you will be incapacitated". "I will test whoever decides they wish to be tested, no matter the power or weakness". "But know this, I will lower or raise my strength on the fly". "Generally, I will make my attacks weaker for a weaker opponent". "Either way, I wish you the best of luck in your attempt". "Now then, you among you is brave enough to face me first"? The First Test Nathan enters. "FIIIIIIIGHT MEEEEE CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He noscoped Vuxo. Vuxo caught the bullet with telekinesis and said "Nice sneak attack Nathanyl". "But I can feel your energy from thousands of miles away". Then he turned and said "I will assume that this means you are the first to try". Then Vuxo said "You must survive 10 minutes, no more, no less". Then Vuxo said "You may throw the first attack". Nathan put his sniper rifle away. "Okay but seriously." Nathan got into a fighting stance, turning Mythical, layering Super and Super 2. "I won't be fooling around with you." Nathan teleported around Vuxo, each time faking an attack until he eventually did attack with a kick to the side of the head. Vuxo moved to the side and grabbed Nathan by the foot before slamming him into the ground. Then Vuxo said "You should've tried making some water clones to keep me guessing which one was you". Then Vuxo said "Now it is my turn". Then Vuxo raised his left hand and a column made of rock rose out of the ground Nathan was slammed into. Then Vuxo created a huge fireball that he slammed into Nathan and sent him crashing through the column of rock. Then Vuxo said "8 minutes and 35 seconds remain". It WOULD have sent him crashing through a rock if he hadn't used water to douse the fireball. Nathan used Chaos Nova at Vuxo. (Dio, go to source mode real quick.) Vuxo caught the nova in his hands and held it still as he said "Quite the impressive amount of energy, for a mere mortal". Then Vuxo dissolved the nova and created a large ball of sound. "I hope you still have some fight left in you Nathanyl". Then the ball of sound rose in intensity until it was screeching like nails on a chalkboard. Nathan seemed unaffected until the sound was gone. "Haha! My secret defense!" He took earplugs out of his ears. "Thought you'd exploit that." Nathan disappeared in a cloud of smoke and then there were twenty Nathans with equal energy all firing lasers at Vuxo. Vuxo glared at all of the Nathans and said "Not bad Nathan". Then Vuxo fired a barrage of eye lasers that destroyed 10 of the Nathans before Vuxo said "5 minutes and 22 seconds remain". "You're nearly halfway there". They combined into one Nathan and turned Mythical and shot homing beams at Vuxo. Vuxo waved his right hand and a block of ice flew in and tanked the beams for Vuxo as he blasted gigantic fireballs that flew towards Nathan and began to explode violently as they got closer, creating a thick smoke screen. Then when the smoke cleared, Vuxo was gone and Nathan appeared to be alone. Nathan was covered in a water shield, dense winds would deter any attack coming toward him. No attacks came, only words from Vuxo. "You have proven to be more challenging than most Mobians". "Now I will no longer hold back". "You have 4 minutes and 55 seconds, let's see if you can survive". Then a gale blasted through the winds as they chilled into ice and shattered before a large blast of fire hit the water shield, starting to boil through it as Vuxo appeared about 20 feet away in front of Nathan. Nathan fired the boiling water at Vuxo as lasers flew in from around Vuxo, then Nathan teleported behind Vuxo and kicked him in the spine. Vuxo tanked the boiling water and the lasers before dodging Nathan's kick. Then Vuxo grabbed Nathan and kicked him back before saying "Here's an attack that you may remember, it's from your old friend Io". Then Vuxo's left eye turned blue and his right eye turned gray before Vuxo placed a rune on the ground that pulsed with demonic energy. "Gates of Hell Rune" said Vuxo as he summoned a stave made of Vuxo's own energy that looked shockingly like Io's! (Vuxo can copy attacks and weapons from the fighters he's seen) Nathan destroyed the rune and kicked Vuxo in the face after layering all his forms (no omni boost tho) and blasted Vuxo with timeline busting force. Vuxo took the blast before glaring at Nathan with soul-piercing eyes. Then Vuxo surrounded both of them in a ball of darkness and said "This is another attack I learned from someone". "Shades of Black". Category:Fights